Plans
by Ada15
Summary: They've both made their decisions. Now, they're just saying goodbye. Michael/Dean oneshot set pre-series for both shows.


This is…probably pretty pointless. I was watching Prison Break and just…had the urge to write it, I guess. It probably comes from my complete adoration of Wentworth Miller. The man is beautiful. It is slash.

I don't own Supernatural or Prison Break

It's late. Or maybe it's early morning. It doesn't really matter. What really matters is the writing on the wall. Dean doesn't sleep. Instead he rolls his cell phone in his hand and stares at Michael's wall. It should be glass but it's covered now. Covered like the skin of Michael's arms, of his chest and back.

Michael's sleeping. Or, at least Dean hopes he is. He hasn't slept in days, obsessing over the details of his plan, which is laid out before Dean at this moment. Dean can't help but to be impressed. In fact, Michael constantly impresses him. Dean's never met anyone who thinks like Michael does.

Sure, Sam's a genius in his own right. Dean had taken to calling him a walking encyclopedia. Sam's book smart and he remembers almost everything he reads. Michael's a different kind of smart altogether. He's a strategist at his core and his mind is constantly running, working out new angles and how things should work and do work.

Tomorrow, Dean will be out of there. He'll be heading to California. He's already made his decision, if he's honest; he had the moment he'd gotten that message from his dad. Michael's made his as well. Dean isn't really surprised. When Michael had first told him about it, it had been tentative, his plan not really formed in his mind but Dean had known that he would follow through. Michael always follows through.

Dean has known him long enough to know this as a fact. When an idea forms in Michael Scofield's head, he never lets it go. And this one has to do with saving his brother. The idea is insane, or at least it would be from another's point of view. Michael will completely decimate his own life in order to save his brothers.

Dean understands it. He understands it in a way that few people could. He understands because if it was Sam, he's pretty sure he'd do the same. The very idea of losing Sam in that way makes him feel breathless. Dean can live with a lot of things. He can live with his dad taking off on him. He can live with the knowledge that he's just not as important to his dad as Sam. He knows he wouldn't be able to live with the knowledge that Sam isn't out there, alive.

So, Dean doesn't even try to talk Michael out of it. He knows Michael well enough to know he wouldn't be able to anyway. There's a deterimened, obsessive, gleam in Michael's eyes when he talks about it. No one will be able to talk him out of it and if his first plan fails, Michael will keep trying until either he or his brother is dead.

Dean doesn't hold out a lot of hope that Michael will survive if all his plans fall through and his brother does die.

Dean's thinks he's spent too much time with Michael. He doesn't doubt how smart Michael is, doesn't doubt how good he is at planning ahead but now, all Dean can see are the things that can go wrong. Michael can and has planned everything down to the last detail but Dean knows that a lot of his plans revolve around other people and that's what really worries Dean.

While Dean thinks Michael is pretty good at manipulating people into doing what he wants, Dean _knows _that Michael just flat out sucks at looking out for himself sometimes. Dean isn't even sure if the dangers to himself even register for Michael.

He thinks he's spending too much time with Michael because he wasn't supposed to get this involved. Michael's about to execute a plan that will most likely ensure that he and Dean never see each other again and even if Michael were to change his mind Dean still has to find his dad, he's still following his dad on that twenty year hunt for the thing that killed his mom.

Leaving is harder than it should be. Maybe he is already in too deep. Maybe he will be checking the papers for the next several months, not just to find hunts but to make sure Michael doesn't get himself killed carrying out this plan. Maybe he'll be waiting for that news report for the manhunt of Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows.

Because even if Michael succeeds in breaking out, he will be putting he and his brother at the top of the most wanted list. Later down the road, after a shape shifter decides to play hell with his life, Dean might find it amusing that he and Michael have both made it to the top of that list.

For now, Dean sits in Michael's living room and thinks about what he will be driving away from and towards in the morning. He wonders how pissed Sam is going to be when he just shows up. He wonders how pissed Michael's brothers going to be when he does.

He needs to see Sam. He needs Sam to go with him when he's searching for their dad. With his dad missing in action and Michael's plan laid out before him, that's all he can think.

Xxxxxxxxx

Michael stands in the doorway for several minutes, just watching. He's supposed to be sleeping. He is exhausted…but he's also calm. He's calm, steady in a way that he hasn't been since Lincoln was arrested. All his plans have been made. They're in his head and inked on his body and the thought of turning back on them never enters his mind.

Telling Dean about it hadn't been a part of his plan, at least not at first. Dean just knows him well and it isn't like he could have hid the tattoos. Even if Dean can't see the blueprints hidden in the designs he had known something was up. Maybe he had needed to tell someone and maybe he knew that Dean would have been one of the few people that would understand.

Michael's pretty sure of why Dean's not sleeping and of why Dean's here, in his apartment. It's not just because tomorrow, Michael will get rid of the writing on his wall, he'll get rid of all the evidence except the writing on his skin before he steps into that bank. He can see the worry reflected in Dean's eyes as he rolls his cell phone in his hand.

It's that action that really starts the worry in Michael. He worries about Linc-has always worried about Linc-but now he worries about Dean too. He knows about Dean's dad and he worries what it will do to Dean if he doesn't find the man.

He closes his eyes and attempts to get back that calm he'd been feeling only moments before but can't. It never lasts long anyway. His mind never lets him rest long. He supposes he won't fully get that until he's either dead or his plan plays out-and works. It will work. He can't second guess himself, can't consider failure.

And Dean…Dean is something that always throws him completely. Michael's brain works on logic and equations and strategy. There's nothing logical about what Dean does or what Dean has seen in his life. It had taken Michael a long time to wrap his mind around spirits and demons and werewolves and things that just couldn't exist but did anyway.

Even now, he has a hard time believing it; he has a hard time not questioning it.

But he trusts Dean and he likes Dean-maybe even loves him, he can admit at least to himself-and maybe that's all that matters, at least in the moment. It's in Michael's nature to question things. He remembers asking a lot of questions after he'd found out what Dean does while driving around the country but he doesn't want to question now.

He wants the calm back or some semblance of peace and there's only one way he can get even close to it. So, he goes over to Dean, pulls him to his feet, drags him to the bedroom. Later, while Dean is tracing his newly acquired tattoos with his lips, Michael focuses only on him.

The next morning, when Dean's gone, Michael pushes him from his mind, bringing the plan to the forefront. Even later, he only lets himself think about Dean at night, while he's lying in the bottom bunk of his cell.


End file.
